Glass Eye Shades
by Erin S
Summary: A Future Bride Contest? Hmm Who is the Haruko Ryu everyones falling over for?


Glass Eye Shades  
  
Cast:  
  
HerosUsagi, Rei, Mamo, Mina, Mako, Ami, Luna, Artemis, Chibi-Usa  
  
Etc: Naru, and Umino   
  
Enemies:  
  
We see Usagi in a warm sweater, standing side with luna,   
  
"Brr---It's a chilly febuary this year isn't Luna?" said Usagi,  
  
"Yes-Hmm, the Forecast said it's snowing tonight."  
  
Usagi dropped her bookbag,   
  
"Usagi? Whats the matter?" said Luna, she started looking around seeing if there we're any hidden enemies.  
  
"Oh my God! It's that new mall! It's almost completed!" screeched Usagi. A sweat drop faced Luna's forehead,  
  
"Off course---That would get your attention anyday, why is it you and the girls go nuts about shopping? I mean it's too expensive the things you want, I mean don't you know the old saying count your blessings?" asked Luna, Luna got mad as Usagi ran up to the malls doors, "Look it says the day of its opening they will be helding a contest...Oh! It's a --- Dream Bride!!!!!!" Usagi jumped in the air, "Maybe I could show off my fairness as a future lady, I would totally smudge the others on their heels," Usagi laughed to herself and poised, "Oh Luna did you say something?" she asked, "Erg Usagi! Less talk about this contest and more about-wait a bride contest?" said Luna, "Hey I wonder if they enter cats?" Luna embarresed had her face red as a rype tomatoe. "Well--I wouldn't if I could, And besides--Stupid contests like that are for cliques! Please Usagi! Concentrate!" pleaded Luna,   
  
Usagi sighed, "Fine Luna--Geesh you can be such a downer-Oh look it's Minako, Minako-Chan!" yelled Usagi, Minako turned her head and smiled, "Usagi! Luna! Did you hear about the contest? Me, Makoto, Rei and hopefully Ami are going to enter it!" smiled Minako, "Honestly--" sighed Luna, "Yeah! Hey where are those three?" asked Usagi, "Oh there at Rei's Temple, I was going to get you, but then I saw the Posters," said Mina,   
  
"Posters?" asked Luna. Usagi and Luna looked around, On all the building's we're the posters for the contest,  
  
"Hmm--This is supicious, What if-*Ow!*" squeeled Luna as Usagi stepped on her tail, "Haruko Ryu is the one whos going to crown the bride! And also you get to go on a romantic dinner!" said Usagi, "Ugh I hate him, he has no abilty in acting, he's a poor role model, and he's very ecchi," said Luna, "How in the world is he echi?" asked Mina,  
  
"He had charges a month ago, for assaulting a teeanger, suposively he wrapped his hand around her neck and broke her voicebox!" said Luna, "Luna that can't be true! for one if it was, why would they put him in the contest?" said Minako, *ring* *Ring* A cellphone starts figrilous ringing, "Mushi-Mushi, Oh Rei, yes, I found them don't worry, I'll be with you in 2 minutes," IF IT TAKES 5 MINUTES TO GET TO USAGI'S AND YOU WE'RE GONE A HOUR AND A HALF! WHAT WE'RE YOU DOING! AND TELL USAGI TO GET HER ASS HERE! ..."She hung up, man she's pissed. Anyway sugest we run," said Minako, "Ugh, Run? I ate a whole cheesecake before we got here--" said Usagi, "Well maybe you'll burn it, aswell as your big breakfast," said Luna, "ERRGH YOUR GOING TO GET IT LUNA!" Luna happily ran from the very mad Usagi, while Minako tagged along.  
  
Rei's Temple  
  
"Finally your here!" said Rei angrilly tapping her left foot, "Sorry, but the good news is, I brought Usagi and Luna!" "Alright then I guess we can start the meeting," said Makoto, "What meeting?" Asked Usagi, Ami, and Luna, "Oh the meeting about the contest!" said Rei, Usagi jumped! "Oh that!" said Usagi, "No! Why spend our good meeting time to enter a pathetic contest, it's pointless," said Ami, "I agree with Ami-Chan!" said Luna,   
  
"What exactly happens in the contest?" askes Usagi, "Well on the information board, it says,   
  
This contest of The Future Brides, is a contest for Haruko Ryu, for finding his true beloved, each contestet will go through different levels, as in 'hair' 'make-up' 'qualitty's' 'and the dress'   
  
The prizzes are as follows,  
  
3rd prize is a all you can eat at the seagulls sushi bar.  
  
2nd prize is a certificet at Tokyo Disneyland for 50% off on a shopping purchases  
  
and 1st prize - is a date with Haruko Ryu, at the Sparkling Casino Palace, And you will stay will him at the Royal Queen Castle. Best of all on stage you will be chossen by a kiss test!  
  
Note: You will not be eligible if you can not speak or read japanese, and must do these tests to prove your aplication - no refunds!  
  
"A kiss from Ryu Haruko!" said Mina, "Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of being a bride," said Usagi, "But Usagi, You can't enter! Mamoru will be upset!" said Ami. "Hey it's all good if she leaves him, I'll get him, and the best thing is Usagi would be the last to be chosen by Ryu Haruko!" said Rei sticking out her tongue. 


End file.
